Sonic's Disney World Adventure Part 4 Transcript
(The film opens with an orange glow. The camera then starts to zoom out of the orange glow, in which small bubbles are visible.) (NOTE: THIS IS UNFINISHED. I'LL FINISH IT WHEN IT'S NECCASARY) Narrator: Some things start out big, and some things start out small. Very small. But, sometimes the smallest thing can make the biggest changes of all. (The camera then zooms out to show Animal Kingdom, with the camera showing the Tree of Life. After the titles, the camera pans down to show lots of guests having fun at the park for 2 minutes of run-time. One of the kids wanders into the woods, and hears a loud growl. She looks up and the camera shows the head of the Carnotaurus. The kid runs out of the woods, with everyone looking at him, surprised. The Carnotaur then busts out of the trees and tries to eat everyone at the park. The Carnotaur then pays attention to a male cast member and eats him.) (The camera then pans to the path towards the entrance of the park. The text: "3 hours earlier" shows up with the main theme playing in the background. Something zoomed by the parking lot, the figure was Sonic, with Tails, Knuckles, Chip and Serena following him.) Sonic: Come on guys! Keep up! Tails: Really, Sonic!? Knuckles: Sonic! I CAN'T keep up! Chip: (Panting) So much for the fastest thing alive! Serena: Wait! Wait! (Sonic let them catch up, and saw the locked gate.) Sonic: There! THERE! (Everyone slid through the small gap underneath the gate. Everyone gets up and looks at the ghost park.) Sonic: This place is kinda creepy. Knuckles: This is Animal Kingdom. Don't see any animals... (Sonic and Tails then looks at Knuckles, with angry faces.) Knuckles: What? Serena: Come on! There must be something that is still functional. (Sonic and his friends followed Serena towards a cave, in which noises are played. They then hear screaming and roaring coming from the cave.) Chip: HEADS UP! (Sonic and the others ducked, as Simba and Nala were being chased by Aladar. Sonic then darts towards them.) Sonic: HEY! WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING!? (Aladar stops and turns towards Sonic.) Aladar: You totally ruined the game! Sonic: GAME!? (Tails, Knuckles, Chip and Serena run towards Sonic.) Knuckles: Sonic! Are you OK!? (Sonic turns to face Knuckles.) Sonic: Yeah, I'm fine. (Tails then walks up to Aladar and takes a look at him.) Tails: Hey, I thought that dinosaurs are extinct. Aladar: They aren't now. (Simba walks up to Tails and sniffs him.) Simba: That's unusual. Never seen a fox, a hedgehog and an echidna stand before. Are you new here? Chip: Um, no? We just got here by that gate. (Chip points at the gate, in which everyone pays attention.) Nala: Oh, so that you're guests. Aladar: Well, you shouldn't be here! It's dangerous! Serena: What do you mean? Aladar: A monster appeared 3 hours ago. So we had to keep ourselves calm by playing. Sonic: Oh, man. I'm sorry, bud. The name's Sonic. Tails: Miles "Tails" Prower. Just call me Tails. Knuckles: Mine's Knuckles. Chip: I'm Light Gaia. But, you could call me Chip. Serena: My name is Serena. Aladar: Well, that's a relieve. I'm Aladar and these little hairballs are Simba and Nala. We are mascots of this place. Simba: You're also gonna love this! Follow me! (Simba then moves onward, with the rest of the group following onward. The camera then cuts to the tree of life, with lots of other people taking shelter.) Simba: Heya, guys! Got new visitors! (Simba moves as Sonic then stands at the group. Everyone looks at him awkwardly, while Sonic kept a stare at them.) Aladar: Don't worry about them. They aren't here to hurt us! (They then hear branches cracking behind them. Everyone then looks back to see who it is.) Sonic: Woah... (Sonic then walks up to it. Tails follows on.) Sonic: Who's making this noise? Tails: I dunno. (The thing then walks backward, while Sonic and Tails walk back. Simba then sniffs the air.) Simba: SONIC! LOOK! (Sonic turns around as the camera then pans up on the Carnotaur, just standing there, watching the group.) Sonic: Tails. What is that!? Tails: It's a Carnotaur. (The Carnotaur snorts and then starts running towards the group. Everyone panics and starts running!) Serena: Run, Sonic! Run! RUN! (Everyone then runs away, with the Carnotaur running after them. The group starts to run faster, making sure that the Carnotaur doesn't catch up. The Carnotaur then brings Sonic down, and tries desperately to eat him. Sonic kicks the Carnotaur down and catches up with the group. The Carnotaur roars fiercely and runs even faster! The group then stops at a cliff, with the Carnotaur bashing through the trees and is still chasing them.) Sonic: JUMP! (Sonic presses the button on his chest and the suit disappears. They then jump with the Carnotaur failing to eat them. After they hit the water, Sonic passes out under the surface. Aladar then saves him, and reaches the surface.) Aladar: Simba! Nala! Where are you!? Simba: Aladar! Over here! (Aladar then starts to swim towards the group, with Sonic on his back. The camera cuts to the cliff with the Carnotaur standing there. The Carnotaur then roars loudly, with a cloud of dust covering the scene.) (The camera then cuts to a beachside shore, with Aladar falling over on the floor. Tails and Serena brings Sonic down. Sonic then coughs up water, and gets up. Sonic looks around the beach and turns around. He sees the Tree of Life all destroyed in the distance. Simba then runs over to the shore and roars. He gets no response, but he roars again. Aladar then roars loudly. But, still no response. Simba then falls on the floor and starts crying.) Sonic: Come on. We can't stay here. (Everyone nods, then gets up and sets off towards to find any survivors. The camera then cuts to a desert area, with everyone still walking.) Aladar: Now, now Simba. There's nothing to be afraid. Nala: LOOK! (Everyone gets alarmed. Sonic then sees something run forward, away from them.) Sonic: Did you see that? Knuckles: What? Tails: I saw it. Simba: Me too. Serena: Sonic, where did it go? Sonic: Hell if I know, let's go and see. Knuckles: LEAVE HIM ALONE! (Tails slaps him, while following Sonic to find what that thing was. Sonic turns around and sees a Raptor staring at them. Then, other Raptors surround the group. One Raptors leaps next to Sonic. It growls at the group and all of the Raptors get closer towards them. Then, one Raptor pounces. Sonic dodges and he leads the group away, as the Raptors begin to chase them. As the group speeds up, the Raptors turn around and run the other way.) Chip: Sonic, they're stopping! (Sonic stops, then gets kicked by something.) Main Cast Member: Stay out of my way! Sonic: What? Screw you! (Another cast member walks past him.) Male Cast Member: You heard him, move it! (Sonic then turns around and sees a lot more survivors of the Carnotaur attack. He dodges every single one of them. They stumble through the visitors one by one, until they notice a few more Survivors having trouble catching up.) Survivor 1: Walking backwards, huh? Well, let me know if that gets you there faster... By the way, watch for the beast! He's dangerous! (Sonic and the others look down and see the whole group.) Nala: Wow... Knuckles: I swear, if we see those things ever again, I'll- (His sentence was cut short when the Raptors appear again! This causes them to run towards the other survivors. They then reach the survivors, which are gathered around for a meeting.) Male Cast Member: Look, there's a more protective spot down by- Main Cast Member: We'll rest here for the night. Everyone, get rest! We got a big day in the morning! (Everyone follows on to find a comfortable sleeping place. With Sonic and the others watching, they find the same survivors. Tails runs up to them and taps one of them on the shoulder.) Tails: Excuse me, are you all part of this big party? Survivor 1: Sadly, yes... Tails: What do you mean by "sadly"? Survivor 2: Just a day ago, a giant dinosaur attacked Animal Kingdom. We have been trying to get away from it ever since. Tails: Wait! We were just chased by that thing! Survivor 3: The Carnotaurus? Yeah, you were lucky that time. It's fast and furious! Tails: Great! Thanks! (Tails heads back to his group, meeting up with Sonic.) Sonic: What is it, Tails? Tails: Those guys know about the Carnotaur! Maybe they can be proven useful! Main Cast Member: HEY! (Sonic gets startled by the yell, and sees the Main Cast Member walking towards them.) Main Cast Member: Who are you? Sonic: The name... is Sonic. Main Cast Member: Why are you here? Sonic: We were chased by that Carnotaur. Maybe we could take refuge with you for a while, just for OUR own safety...